pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Ball
Energy Ball is a -type move introduced in Generation IV. It has been TM53 since Generation IV. Description |The user draws power from nature and fires it at the foe. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def.}} |The user draws power from nature and fires it at the target. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def.}} |The user draws power from nature and fires it at the target. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def.}} Effect In battle Energy Ball does damage and has a 10% chance to lower the target's Special Defense by 1 stage. In a Double Battle, Energy Ball can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Energy Ball can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |51|51|( ) 50 ( ) 37|37|STAB='}} |( ) 43 ( ) 45|45|45 ( ) 36 ( )|36|STAB='}} |||42|42|STAB='}} / |||44|44|STAB='}} / |50|50|( ) 50 ( ) 41|41|STAB='}} / |56|56|( ) 56 ( ) 44|44|STAB='}} |73|73|73|73|STAB='}} / ||35|35|35|STAB='}} ||35|35|35|STAB='}} / ||32|32|32|STAB='}} / ||32|32|32|STAB='}} |||36|36}} |||36|36}} / ||||41|STAB='}} By breeding | |||}} By TM Gallery Energy Ball depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |games6 = Energy Ball VI.png Energy Ball depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |anime4 = Kenny's Breloom Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Kenny's Breloom Ash Turtwig Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Ash's Turtwig Shaymin Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by a wild Shaymin in its Sky Forme Byron Cradily Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Byron's Cradily Ash Grotle Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Ash's Grotle Ash Torterra Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Ash's Torterra |anime5 = Ash Swadloon Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Ash's Swadloon Mako Serperior Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Mako's Serperior Damon Gothitelle Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Damon's Gothitelle Leon Beheeyem Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Leon's Beheeyem Bianca Shelmet Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Bianca's Shelmet Ash Leavanny Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Ash's Leavanny Cher Roserade Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Cher's Roserade Trip Serperior Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Trip's Serperior |anime6 = Shauna Bulbasaur Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Shauna's Bulbasaur Blake Meowstic Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Blake's Meowstic Shauna Ivysaur Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Shauna's Ivysaur Shiny Phantump XY117 Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by multiple wild Phantump Wulfric Abomasnow Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Wulfric's Abomasnow Sawyer Slurpuff Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Sawyer's Slurpuff |manga4 = Fantina's Mismagius Adventures Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Fantina's Mismagius |manga5 = Shauntal's Jellicent Energy Ball Adventures.png Energy Ball being used by Shauntal's Jellicent Colress' Beheeyem Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Colress' Beheeyem |other2 = Grovyle Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by a Grovyle (In a Mystery Dungeon special) |other3 = Lily's Mismagius Energy Ball.png Energy Ball being used by Lily's Mismagius (In Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) }} References Category:Moves with a base power of 80 Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves that lower Special Defense